


Decepticon Television Network - Excerpt 6

by Plonq



Series: Transformers Television [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: [Promo]Announcer [voiceover]:Remember that every Decepticon must keep themselves in fit, fighting shape. Don't forget to tune in every Thursday afternoon for your mandatory tune-up with Hook starring as Slam Goodchassis.
Series: Transformers Television [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Decepticon Television Network - Excerpt 6

[Promo]

**Announcer [voiceover]:** Remember that every Decepticon must keep themselves in fit, fighting shape. Don't forget to tune in every Thursday afternoon for your mandatory tune-up with _Hook_ starring as _Slam Goodchassis_.

**Hook:** (He is holding both arms out straight with his elbows bent and palms pointed up as if he's supporting an I-beam for welding.) Remember, this is a tension exercise. Pump those hydraulic fluids like you're ready to overhand an Autobot onto the rubbish heap. If you're not setting off internal overpressure alarms, you're not trying hard enough. Hold the pose. Hold it...

**Hook:** (He bends forward and makes a throwing motion as if he's forcibly slammed a large object to the ground. He hunches forward, extends his left arm fully toward the invisible object and pulls his right arm back as if cocking for a punch.) Now rain some crushing blows into him until he begs for mercy. Show none. Alternate left and right punches like I'm doing, getting full power and extension on each punch. Left! Right! Left! Right! If your servos are not screaming and your joints are not creaking in protest then you are not adequately committed to this exercised regimen.

**Hook:** Five more repetitions, then we'll start with some kicks. You lowly goons may never reach my level of chiselled perfection, but we're going to work you until you suck less.

**Announcer [voicover]:** _Slam Goodchassis_ , every Thursday on D-TV. Required viewing never hurt so good.


End file.
